survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
Islands
In Survival 303 there are a number of island ranging from small to big, each island is useful when-ether that be mining or foraging. The Mainland Easy (Spawn) ''' Description An ideal island to live on for farmers. Open expanses make city building possible and cliffs make defense easy for smaller tribes. Water and corn make it an easy place to live. Resources Chickens/Eggs, Nests, Corn, Stalks, Mithril, Gold, Iron, Trees, Cows, Oil, Water, Small Stones, Bushes, Deathwater, Mushrooms , Moss, Sand, and Lynx. Strategies (Monopolizer/trader) As the mainland is the location of 2 natural resources and one 'rare' ore, you can monopolize these materials for other materials. To monopolize these items you will most likely need to build walls around spots with these items. (Probably all around the lake with the oil.) (Farmer) Bring whatever you plan to grow to the island. Choose the cliff you like best and climb it. This will be your stronghold, so fortify it as you see fit. Use the open land around it to grow crops. You will need a well on both your cliff and farmland. To get stone go to ore island. (Raider) Decent tribes must live on the island. Build a well and forge atop a cliff. Craft weapons and war technologies such as explosives and siege equipment. Raid farms for food. Plunder tribes for their wealth. Let tribes regain their power between attacks or you won't have anyone to live off of. (Advanced) You will need a builder, a lumberjack/miner, and a farmer (you could just do it all yourself but it would be very long). Build a walled city surrounded by farmland. A good way to do this is surround the city with Medieval Walls And Towers and surround the Farmland with Palisade Walls and Towers; this provides cheap but decent protection to your farmland. Build '''everything inside its walls including inventions and a palace. Once your inventions and structures are amazing to the other survivors use them to scare or tempt everyone to live with you on mainland. Note that this island also contains mushrooms and Deathwater, as well as the only moss. Go find where it is yourself. Bento Island Easy (Spawn) Main Article: Bento Island Description Bento Island is located in the center of the ocean. It is a square island with a small hill in the center. It gets its name from a Japanese lunchbox because it has an assortment of resources. There are scattered trees, rocks, berry bushes, and water pools. It is the only island that Bento deer and Bento buc RobloxScreenShot06052012_172644961.jpg|The island RobloxScreenShot06052012_174104958.jpg|Bento armour Easter.png|Bento buck Bento Island.jpg|Bento (drops raw bento meat) ks live on. Resources Small & Large Trees, Bushes, Small sticks, Small stones, Bento buck hides, Bento Meat, Berries, Water. Strategies Bento is in the middle of the map and is a spawn point, so defending it is near impossible. Use this island for resource harvesting, but live somewhere else. This island is good for a temporarily home but is very bad for a fortress unless you already have loads of walls already made for protection. Bento hide is used in all sorts of armor Rockma Island Mediocre (Spawn) Description Rockma Island has all the basic minerals, sticks and stones, and a solitary tree stand. It's main cave is great to live in if you block the mineral spawns. Resources Iron, Gold, Coal, Trees, Water, Rocks, Rockma Hide, Dead bushes. Strategies Live in the cave on Rockma island, block it up with a Medieval Door so you can get out instead of blocking all of it up, a good place best place for mineral mining and though lacking Sulfur, Mithril and food this has everything else needed for survival. Some things you might need to survive on this island include a food source. (For beginners I recommend you grow berries as they are the easiest foods to grow.) Another strategy (for those who have cheese and bread and other fattening foods like that) is to block up the cave in rockma. Block it up with a medieval gate then block the waterfall entrance with a forge. That makes a 1-stud crack you can squeeze through. Now you have the cave all to yourself, unless someone bombs the gate. Survive on cheese and make sure you have a mithril sword and armor! Paradise Easy (Spawn) ' Description Paradise Island is a paradise only because of its plentiful valley of assorted fruits and vegetables. It holds sulfur and coal inside its mine. This island is great for farming, especially when it comes to raise your farming skill, due to its variety of plants. With the nearby waterfall and the variety of plants, you'll most likely never starve! Resources Apples, Berries, Onions, Wheat, Coal, Sulfur, Trees, Bushes, and Water. Strategies If you decide to inhabit this island, you'll want to know that carpentry, architecture, farming, and engineering skills are very useful. Masonry... not so much. Try to keep important buildings on the island's mountains, and less important buildings at the bottom levels of the terrace. Always fire-proof your buildings once you create your civilization. Keep a bucket at hand; it will save you a lot of time if you do not have a well and decide to live on the mountains. A good strategy is making a ladder and placing a medieval door at the arch, keeping people out. That way, people can't get up without you noticing. If you want to make your place extra safe, create bombs out of the island's sulphur and coal. One last thing: don't dive into the small pool. Flax '''Mediocre (Spawn) ' Description Used to be known as the "Tri-Islands" due to it having three separate islands. Now fused together. It is a good island for making Herbal Remedies due to all the materials in close proximity. Resources Flax, Flax Flower, Trees, Bushes, Water, Herbs, Small Stones, Iron. Strategies Before you come here, make your Architecture level 4. Masonry level 5. Bring supplies: 2 small leaves, 10 sets of supplies for quarries and wheat and a well. (Most important thing ever) First, You should collect a lot of flax, because that is the a place that you can get flax(the other being Lynx island), so it is very valuable and you get whatever you want, whenever you want by trading. Second, people might try to raid you, so never let them infiltrate with fire! Use stone walls ONLY because fires spread a lot. Stone can't be set alight. You should recruit some friends to guard the island. Make a mill and start making some bread for you and your friends, cook them on the stone part of the island so the fire doesn't burn anything. Give the bread to your friends but keep some for yourself and make more for yourself. Make 9 quarries, and turn them into stone walls. Make hemp then make it into rope for fishing rods. When placing the walls make sure you leave the little passage way open. A disadvantage is that you can go under water then you can jump up inside the walls. Always keep a mithril sword in hand, and only give your friends iron axes, to be safe. Kill them if they try to set fire to your buildings. Remember your stone walls are safe because it has stone as stone cannot burn. If they try to attack you, kill them with your mithril sword. Make catapults and a lumbermill, and always keep a spare well. If desperate times come for desperate measures, and you trust your friends, give them mithril swords and blackmail an empire to give you whatever you want. ONLY if you trust them. If you trust your guards and the other empire won't give in, give them gunpowder and flaming wood, and go to the enemies base, tell them you will EXPLODE them if they dont give you anything, if they dont, set the gunpowder and flaming wood next to each other at where most of the houses are. Teraphyx (Also known as Harbor or Horseshoe) 'Easy (Spawn) ' Description Teraphyx island is commonly called Harbor or Horsehoe island, due to its shape. Though it seems to only have trees, wheat, water, and carrots, it also holds clay and dirt. However, it also contains Teraphxs: an agressive, spiked animals, dropping meat when killed. Teraphx meat restores more hunger than bento meat. Resources Trees, Bushes, Clay, Dirt, Teraphyx, Wheat, Carrots, Water, Apples Strategies This place is a good place to live, though people just starting out may have a hard time surviving due to the lack of berries. Start off by collecting wood and creating a raft. (If your carpentry isn't high enough build some Large Handles! You can craft them into clubs at Carpentry level of 2.) After, you can travel to a different island. If decide to stay, farm berries, and hunt the teraphyxs down with the use of ranged weapons. It should be a relatively easy place to live on by then. If you want to begin a civilization here, keep in mind that there is a lack of space and a bad positioning of the water. Plateau 'Hard ' Description Plateau, which is set as it looks like: a cliff that is very high. Plateau only has onions, so come prepared with wheat, carrots, and berries. The water in the island's cave is undrinkable, so farming and fishing are two simple ways to survive on this island. Resources Trees, Bushes, Iron, Coal, Small Stones, Onions, and Mushrooms. Strategies Get 4 masonry, and 4 architecture. And bring supplies for wells, a LOT of quarries, (boulders are ideal for this place, the simplest way you can live here is by castle, so we need quarries for the boulders) and a stone to mithril axe. I don't know if you have the right skills but get 3 stone walls + 1 charcoal + oil + 1 thatching. IN THAT ORDER. Create tool and it makes a Bakery. Farm some wheat (process wheat seed plus large compost) and after it grows, plant some more and take the wheat away and craft 2 into a wheat bundle. Put them in the black brick on the top of the bakery, it will make flour. Get a bucket, fill it, and go near the flour and click. Refill if you need to. When they become uncooked bread, put them next to the red brick and cook them. When they turn yellow move them or forage them. If they turn black, DON'T EAT IT. Drag it to the ocean and it will dissapear. The plateau great for defence; very few raiders can get to the top without being noticed. What's more is the nearby oil. Use the two to create a clifftop fortress, allowing you live safely or conduct raids. Its cave is dark, requiring a light source for access. Don't dive into the cave's pool. Spire '''Very Hard Description Spire Island is located east of Terraphyx, and north of Plateau. It does not contain natural sources of food, and water sources are scarce. It is one of only four islands that contains sulphur. It is THE toughest island to live on due to the fact that it has no food, water, and that it has very little space to live on. You need to bring everything you have to survive, especially a fishing rod. Although hard to survive on, it's one of the best islands in the game since it has all of the game's minerals. It is also very easy to defend, with only one natural entrance (You can climb it but its a pain since its quite tall). The necessities to live here would be a well, farm, long rod, and some supply or way to obtain wood and other necessities such as leaves. Yes, there is mithril here. Easy to get in, harder to get out. The snow at the peaks can also be melted for snow water, but it is recommended to bring a well since it is a permanent source of water if you have a water container. Resources Snow, Mithril, Gold, Iron, Sulphur, Coal, Boulders, Small Stone. Strategies Come with at least 6 Quarries, a Well, a Mill, a large amount of Bush Stumps, 3 or 4 Large Composts, a Knife of some kind, a Bucket or other water holder, and a Mithril Pickaxe. Place the quarries and well at an easy to get to location. Craft the Boulders into stone walls to make Medieval Walls to protect the Sulphur from other players. Use the knife to carve the bush stumps and use them as stairs to get up to the Sulphur. Hire a few people to guard your camp. If they want payment, pay them with Sulpher. Mine the Sulpher with the Mithril Pickaxe and trade it for Wheat and Wheat Seeds. Plant these so you can make Bread. After that, if you wish you can trade Sulphur for Berries and Apples to create Pie and Juice. Sulphur is good for one thing and one thing only: Gunpowder. This highly explosive brick is almost always created by large tribes. It can be traded for virtually anything, because everyone wants Gunpowder. Coal naturally is found on Spire Island, so you can make Gunpowder yourself. Spire Island is on the far side of the map from Mainland. It is hidden behind Horseshoe Island, and about an equal distance from both it and The Plateau. You will know if you see it, because it lives up to it's name; a group of 3 massive stone spires sticking into the sky. The entrance to the top is on the inward side of the spire furthest from Horseshoe, the shortest one. The only way to the Sulphur, at the tops of the other two spires, is to make stairs up, like the ones I described before. Magma Hard Description Magma Island, AKA Miners Paradise! Torches are not required to enter the island's cave, which, hence the name, contains every single mineral except for mithril and gold. Resources Sulphur, Iron, Coal, Snow, Cave Lynx, Trees, Berries, and Bushes Strategies Before entering the island, make sure to have a well and a way to produce food, such as farming. A rod, preferably the long rod, is great to have at hand, for this island produces little food. The MAIN entrance to the cave is the perfect spot to fish if you decide to live within the cave. Magma Island also has a secret back entry, which can easily be blocked with one or two fireproofed structure walls. The best idea for a carrier is to trade weapons and/or chemistry objects, such as gunpowder and bombs. Always keep a mithril sword at hand. Spring Easy ''' Description A medium sized island with only wheat and carrots as food. The water on the top has to have some ladders to get up to to. Readily available stone and wood, and some minerals in the cave. You need a torch to get in. Resources Water, Wheat, Carrots, Trees, Bushes, Dirt, Clay, Coal, Gold, Small Stones Strategies A good place to settle do to it being less disturbed with nobody spawning here. Though it is only a short swim from mainland, you can easily wall off the island due to its small size and you can make quarries on the nearby rock source to speed things along. As it is most difficult part of island to get to, I often have farms on the edges of the lake. Other then that, no one usually comes because it is rather unremarkable. Excellent if you are a lone survivor. Desert '''Hard Description A basic desert next to a towering above mountain of sandstone. A simple desert with cactus nothing much left to be said. The cactus has fruit called Prickly Pear. Prickly Pear is only found on this island, which is useful because you can make Cacti Walls with each plant. It is also known for the island that naturally have sandstone.'' ''There is a Mithril mine here. But you can find it yourself. Resources Sandstone, Sand, Prickly Pear, Prickly Pear Leaf , and Gold. Strategies Before you come, make sure you have a lot of small stones. You can leave your settlement to go and get them but it is risky. Just because hardly anyone settles here doesn't mean that a newbie or a raider will come and burn down your camp. You will also need at least one of each compost, a mill and a lumbermill already built, a water holder, and possibly a well. A mud well is the easiest as it requires no skill to make, but it stands out in the desert. You should also come with a faming skill of at least two (can be boosted by planting 6 flax flowers, berries, carrots, or onions; and milking cows) so that you don't have to plant berries. As we know, berries are very messy if you forge their leaves while they are still on the bush. Doing this could attract people to your camp. Lynx 'Hard ' Description Smallest island not in a group. It is known to have 2 of the other islands specials, Lynx, although they have different drops, and Flax. This island has no other unique items to it. Resources Lynx, Trees, Flax, Flax Flowers, Bushes, Small Tree, and Gold. Strategies If you want to live here permananently you need to fish or grow plants to eat. It is also recommended that you bring a pickaxe to get small stones to make stone buildings. You can also live by building a harbour and live in the shop. Since there is little building space, it is not recommended to build a huge building such as a bakery. Canyon (Also known as Ore) 'Mediocre (Spawn) Ore.png RobloxScreenShot02272013_211846383.jpg ' Description A relatively hard place to live due to the very small amount of berries and lack of space makes this place hard to live in for beginners. Resources Coal, Sulphur, Small Stone, Small Sticks, Trees, Berries, Water. Strategies If you insist on living here try to make compost and grow some more plants. 2-3 people are needed to make this strategy more effective. Making walls on this island are your best chance on living on this island. You don't need a well because of the water source in a particular area. Building walls around this place is your best bet on surviving. The sulphur and iron should make your life relatively easy afterwards. Trading your Sulphur is a good way to get extra materials without going on a journey. Making a quarry is a great way to increase your plethora of metals too. Category:Islands Category:Island Life Category:Guide Category:Guides Category:Food